


A corazón abierto

by LaTiaCocoa



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Churro Cookie has the biggest crush over Millennial Tree Cookie and I'll die on this hill, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired after the events of The Hidden Truth of the City, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, That was the best event so far i mean it was full shipping material, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiaCocoa/pseuds/LaTiaCocoa
Summary: Una celebración tras el rescate de la aldea de Churro y la purificación de Wind Archer Cookie lleva al joven Churro Cookie a descubrir y abordar sus verdaderos sentimientos...y descubre que no siempre estás destinado a grandes cosas...
Relationships: Implied Churro Cookie/Millennial Tree Cookie (Cookie Run), Millennial Tree Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 5





	A corazón abierto

**Author's Note:**

> Me terminé el evento de The Hidden Truth of The City en una semana, así que tenía tantas ideas en mi cabecita que me vi en la necedad de sacarlas. Este one-shot es una de ellas.  
> Espero les guste <3

La antigua aldea alrededor del Árbol Milenario, la silenciosa aldea Churro, estaba de fiesta.  
No solo porque lograron despertar de un terrible maleficio, sino que uno de los suyos logró purificar a uno de los ancestrales seres legendarios, de los guerreros de mayor estirpe. La aldea entera estaba de fiesta, celebrando ambos eventos con un magnífico banquete y una fiesta hasta el amanecer. El banquete constaba de una larga mesa llena de delicias caseras, y un gran espacio para bailar y celebrar como se debía. Los pequeños Cookiemals fueron más que bienvenidos a la celebración, gozando de la música, la deliciosa comida, y la alegría de los habitantes. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar el invitado estelar, un héroe que logró lo impensado: Hacerle frente a un ser legendario y salir victorioso.   
El antiguo guardián del templo, el joven Churro Cookie.  
El joven, con su figura corpulenta y su sereno rostro, lucía un atuendo completamente diferente a sus típicas prendas: Una larga túnica blanca con detalles dorados alrededor del cuello, y una diadema de fino oro alrededor de su cabeza, con pequeñas gemas verdosas alrededor de la misma.  
Cuando apareció en medio del salón principal, todos los habitantes comenzaron a vitorear al verlo; el reservado guardián se había vuelto una leyenda viviente por su valentía y arrojo. En medio de aquella mesa de banquete estaba el líder de la aldea, y por supuesto, el mismísimo Wind Archer Cookie.  
El arquero se levantó de su puesto en la gran mesa y se acercó al centro del salón, plantándose frente al joven Churro; este por instinto hizo una reverencia, pero el arquero le colocó una mano al hombro.  
\- No es necesario- sonrió el de ojos verdes- Al contrario, yo soy el que debe postrarse- y así lo hizo, colocando una rodilla en el suelo y bajar su rostro frente al joven- Yo, Wind Archer Cookie, guardián del Árbol Milenario, quiero agradecerte. Darte mi más férrea felicitación, por tu valentía y tu aplomo. No solo salvaste a tu gente, también me salvaste a mí de la oscuridad misma. Estoy en deuda contigo- espetó solemne.  
Churro no sabía siquiera que pensar en ese momento; jamás pensó conseguir aquello, no estaba en sus planes siquiera salir del templo sagrado, era su deber primordial: Vigilar aquel sagrado lugar, a pesar de todo.  
Levantó la vista un momento, y todos los habitantes de la aldea, incluso el líder de la misma, estaban haciéndole reverencia: Frentes pegadas al suelo, susurros de agradecimiento y alabanza. Churro se sintió repentinamente intimidado.  
\- P-Por favor alcen sus rostros- pidió, con un ligero temblor en su usualmente ronca voz. Al ver como todos lo miraban fijamente, tragó un inesperado nudo en su garganta.- Estoy agradecido por esta magnífica celebración a mi nombre, pero no es necesario que se presten para alabanzas sin sentido.  
Todos lo quedaron mirando, expectantes ante alguna palabra para contradecirlo; era inevitable, él solo pudo hacerle frente a un ser legendario, y en un estado de corrupción avanzado, por supuesto que era digno de alabanza. Churro inhaló y habló, con una voz más solemne pero tranquila.  
\- Solo cumplí con el sagrado deber del Árbol Milenario: Proteger a los habitantes de esta tierra en su ausencia. Era mi obligación ayudarlos a todos. Y no solo fui yo, los pequeños Cookiemals también fueron de mucha ayuda para mi labor: Ellos merecen la misma alabanza que yo, sino es que más- sonrió.  
Los pequeños Choco Ring Lion, Buttershell Fox, y Maple Panda, caminaron lentamente hacia donde estaba Churro, y pronto recibieron los aplausos y las alabanzas entusiastas de los habitantes de la aldea y de los mismos Wind Archer y Churro. Los tres pequeños animales exclamaron de felicidad ante aquellos cálidos y alegres vitoreos (aunque Buttershell Fox se escondió un poquito, típico de su timidez). Churro sonrió.  
\- Ahora, retomemos esta celebración, esta vez como corresponde- espetó alegre, otra vez, escuchando los vitoreos entusiastas de su gente. Ahora se podía celebrar como se suponía, con la alegría y la dicha rodeando los corazones de todos.

Era casi momento de amanecer, y la fiesta seguía tan viva como antes. Música, gritos, comida y baile. Sin embargo, un par de rostros estaban ausentes de la celebración.  
El primero en desaparecer de la celebración fue Wind Archer Cookie, diciendo que tenía que ir a “atender un asunto de vital importancia” en las afueras de la aldea.  
Sin embargo, su ausencia se estaba prolongando más tiempo de lo debido, así que Churro se aventuró a buscarlo. Cogió su guantelete bendecido por el mismísimo Millennial Tree, y se adentró en la espesura del bosque a las afueras de la aldea, en búsqueda del desaparecido arquero. Estaba tomando un pequeño descanso a la sombra de un árbol cuando notó una agradable brisa cerca suyo.  
Era el mismísimo Windcatcher, flotando tranquilamente alrededor de su cabeza. Cuando Churro estaba por preguntarle algo a la criatura, Windcatcher avanzó con dirección oeste, entonces Churro entendió: Lo estaba guiando.  
Comenzó a seguir a la legendaria criatura, hasta terminar en un lugar que no esperó: Las afueras de la Ciudad del Árbol Milenario. Se acomodó cerca de unos matorrales, preguntándose por qué había sido guiado hasta aquel lugar; no fue hasta que Windcatcher se alejó para flotar al lado de otro. Allí, sentado a las orillas del gran mar que daba paso a la ciudad, estaba sentado Wind Archer Cookie, con su arco a un lado y sus pies apenas tocando las frescas aguas. Windcatcher se acomodó a un costado del arquero, disfrutando de la cálida compañía.  
Aquella estampa era pacífica: El sol, de un tibio anaranjado, saliendo por encima de las estatuas de la ciudad, las gaviotas graznando suavemente anunciando un nuevo día, el manso oleaje matutino recogiéndose con tranquilidad. Wind Archer exhaló una bocanada de aire, adoraba la tranquilidad de este lugar, de esta tierra sagrada donde pocos podían pasar. Este lugar que creó su amado Millennial Tree.  
\- ¿Mi señor?- llamó Churro detrás de él.  
\- Oh, buenos días- respondió el arquero con una pacífica sonrisa y una mirada suave.  
\- Lamento interrumpirlo, pero me preocupé por su ausencia, así que salí a buscarlo- espetó Churro, haciendo una venia respetuosa- Espero perdone mi impertinencia.  
El arquero atinó a reír con suma suavidad.  
\- No te preocupes- respondió- Y lamento profundamente que mi ausencia haya causado un mal rato- espetó, para luego dirigir la mirada al mar- Es solo que, a veces, me siento abrumado cuando hay muchas personas a mi alrededor.  
Churro asintió, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería; su labor como guardián del templo era bastante individual, por lo que se acostumbró a pocas compañías.  
\- No tiene por qué disculparse. Es entendible- añadió Churro, para luego mirar- ¿Me permite acompañarlo?  
Wind Archer asintió, dándole al joven un espacio a su lado. Churro se sentó, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la brisa marina y el sol dando su calor a toda la tierra a su alrededor. Ambos estaban sumidos en un cómodo silencio, uno liviano.   
\- De nuevo quería agradecerte- espetó el arquero, con una sonrisa serena- Por salvarme la vida.  
\- Solo cumplí con mi deber- respondió Churro, sonrojándose levemente.  
\- No…hiciste mucho más…- dijo el arquero, ahora dedicándole una mirada- …tu hazaña no solo salvó mi vida, también la vida de tu gente…siéntete orgulloso de ello…Millennial Tree estaría dichoso de oir eso…  
Ante la mención del Ser Sagrado, el corazón de Churro latió a mil por hora: La deidad del bosque, el Ser Sagrado. Había jurado dar todo por él: su cuerpo, su alma, incluso sacrificar su vida. Y esto era no solo por el deber como guardián del templo…sino por el amor incondicional que le tenía…un amor tan incondicional que no le importaba sacrificar su felicidad a costas de la del otro. Churro se sonrojó levemente, a la vez que sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- Mi mayor orgullo, es que el Ser Sagrado sea feliz- susurró, sintiendo el calor invadir su cuerpo. Wind Archer extendió una mano y le palmeó suavemente el hombro.  
\- Y lo está- espetó sonriente el arquero, aunque sus mejillas adquirieron ese singular torno carmín, propio de alguien de sentimientos profundos en su corazón.  
Churro suspiró, todavía con aquella sonrisa en sus labios; lo sabía, el arquero tenía una conexión muy profunda con el Ser Sagrado. Se notaba, tal vez no para muchos, pero su ojo experto era capaz de verlo: Esos pequeños gestos en el semblante de Wind Archer que, aunque desapercibidos, lo delataban.  
\- Lo sé…lo veo por su preocupación sincera hacia él…-respondió Churro con una leve risita.  
Wind Archer abrió sus ojos, escondiendo el sonrojo intrépido que trepaba por sus mejillas con ayuda de su fiel bufanda. ¿Acaso era tan obvio?  
\- Por favor, no digas a nadie de esto…se puede prestar para malos entendidos- susurró Wind Archer apenado.  
Churro no entendió. ¿Acaso…sentía vergüenza de lo que sentía por el Ser Sagrado? Algo en su corazón le gritaba lo inaudito que sonaba aquello. Si él estuviera en el lugar de Wind Archer…Oh, lo que daría por estar en su lugar…Lo que daría por estar junto al Ser Sagrado: Admirar su belleza, escuchar su voz, reír con él y consolar sus llantos, ser fiel a él y cuidarlo de todo mal. Churro Cookie creía que él era digno de estar al lado del Ser Sagrado que era Millennial Tree Cookie, la deidad creadora de todo.  
Pero entonces, el arquero siguió hablando.  
\- Millennial Tree es muy importante para mí…hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados…y ahora que regresó…que tenemos la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos…es algo que me llena de felicidad- y aquella sonrisa que brotó de sus labios, tan natural como la vida misma, fue quizás el veredicto final a una sentencia nunca dicha-…y no quiero que nada ni nadie perturbe su felicidad.- y retomó aquella faceta solemne, serena, propia de un guardián de élite.  
\- Lo entiendo señor, perfectamente- espetó Churro, con su voz impasible.  
\- ¡Señor Churro!¡Señor Wind Archer!- exclamó una voz chillona, interrumpida por un “¡P-por favor no hagas tanto ruido!” y un “¡Vamos, no seas tan lento Foxie!”  
Ambos rieron; los pequeños Cookiemals llegaron a buscarlos. Wind Archer se levantó, cogiendo su arco y su carcaj de flechas  
\- Creo que es mejor irnos de vuelta a la aldea, no sería grato que generáramos preocupación innecesaria a los otros- sonrió, para regresar por el sendero de vuelta a la aldea.   
Ahí fue que, una vez perdido de vista, Churro entendió una cosa: Los sentimientos son una cosa peligrosa, y que muchas veces, estos no podrían ser correspondidos del todo. Se necesita valor y coraje para poder expresarlos, y muchas veces, estos pueden jugarte una mala pasada. Se levantó de su posición, dejó escapar un suspiro, y retornó de vuelta a su aldea, con el corazón pesado y la cabeza confundida por sus sentimientos.  
Se conformaría con amar a la distancia, aún a costas del dolor que eso podía causarle.


End file.
